


Dancing for Him

by EvilTwin13



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Oral Sex, School, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilTwin13/pseuds/EvilTwin13
Summary: Rehearsal for a school function leads to some intriguing extra-curricular activities (I suck at summaries, sorry)





	Dancing for Him

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on getting some of my other fic done but I’ve been having trouble and this idea crawled into my brain around 4 this morning and demanded to be written so... here it is. Hope you enjoy it. It’s unbetaed so be gentle…

Vanessa sat at a long table in the very last row of the classroom waiting for Physics to start. Her long blonde hair fell over her face in a curtain as she doodled in her notebook, not really paying much attention to anything. She barely noticed when someone took the seat next to her until a piece of paper ripped from a notebook was placed in front of her face. She turned to see who put it there before reading it. Leonard Snart smirked at her before busying himself with his books. She rolled her eyes at his antics, but smiled to herself as she read the message he scrawled neatly on the paper.

_Interesting performance you gave this morning. I’d love a more private showing sometime._

She couldn’t help but chuckle at how forward he was being. It wasn’t like they talked much since they were kids. They were more acquaintances now who shared most of their classes than the friends they used to be. Her heart fluttered with excitement even though she knew what a bad idea this was. Nothing good ever came from falling for the bad boy and no one had a reputation quite like Leonard for being bad.

_Somehow I don’t think you’re referring to my singing, so why don’t you spell out what you mean._

She passed the paper back, proud of herself for not just throwing herself at him. He was gorgeous and way out of her league and she would have loved to crawl into his lap and do unspeakable things with him, but she wasn’t interested in being his distraction of the moment. He actually laughed as he read her response before quickly jotting down one of his own and passing it back.

_Come over after school and find out._

Heat pooled between her legs, he had no idea what his words, even just written on the paper, did to her. She could even hear the sexiness in his drawl in her head as she read, but still she knew it was a bad ideal. It wasn’t like she was stuck up or prudish; she just didn’t want to be another notch on someone’s headboard, even if it was the sexiest man she’d ever met. She couldn’t deny what her body (and her mind if she was being honest with herself) truly wanted, but she had standards for herself. It took every ounce of self-control she had to not give in

_I’m not interested in being your bedmate of the day, if that’s what you’re implying._

He chuckled and shook his head at her response. She wasn’t sure if it was because she was right or… or what? She didn’t know. She had to press her legs together to relieve some of the ache building between them. He passed it back to her without looking.

_I think you know exactly what I’m implying, but who’s to say it’s only for the day? Maybe I’d like it to continue._

That didn’t help at all. If he was hoping that a _maybe_ would be enough to sway her he was sadly mistaken, but was it her imagination or had he shifted closer to her? She hadn’t even noticed, but now all she could concentrate on was the close proximity and how he smelled like a crisp, snowy day in the woods. She shook her head and scribbled quickly, passing it back before her better judgement was too clouded.

_Your reputation says otherwise. Sorry, I’m not interested._

His face was carefully neutral as he read and replied. Not giving her any inclination as to what he was really thinking.

_Don’t be so cold, I saw the way you sang and danced for me this morning._

She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing, or smiling. She wasn’t prepared for _that._

_What makes you so certain it was just for you?_

She watched his face as he read. His eyes went cold before he started writing. It sent a chill up her spine to see how intensely he reacted; maybe she was wrong about him. He passed the paper back with a sideways glance.

_I’m not blind, Vanessa, you can deny it all you want, but I have eyes. I can understand not wanting to be just another “conquest”, but I’ve already told you that’s not what I’m offering.   Don’t tease if you have no intention of backing up your actions. Stop looking for a way out. Let me know when you make up your mind._

Her mind flashed back to practice that morning. Had she really teased him that badly?   Her pants were tight sure and maybe her shirt dipped a bit low in the front. She did have a habit of dancing a bit when she sang. _Crap._ She definitely made eye contact with him for more than half of her song. She wasn’t even sure why she was looking for a way out of what he was suggesting, she did like him, always had. It was just, well, her mind always led her to think of the worst possible outcome before anything even happened. She stared down at the paper for another moment before taking his advice and making up her mind.

_Do you want me, Leonard? Not just sex, but me?_

She watched out of the corner of her eye as he read it. He smirked at her and folded the paper up to put in his pocket.

When the bell finally rang, Vanessa stood and started to walk to the door. She planned to get on the bus and go home, but a chill went up her spine as she felt a hand on her lower back. She didn’t have to look to see who it was, but she did anyway. Leonard looked back at her with a smile, not a smirk, but a real smile. She let him lead her to his car without a word spoken.

They drove in relative silence, just listening to the radio. Vanessa felt calmer than she ever imagined herself feeling in such a situation. Leonard exuded a calm confidence that easily spread to her since they were alone. His hand rested on her thigh, just above her knee as he drove. No one was home when they reached his house.  

“Can I get you anything?” he asked as he put his school things away.

“No, thanks, I’m fine,” she answered, worrying at the strap of her backpack from the nerves that were creeping their way back into her mind. He took the backpack from her and placed it next to the sofa, before taking her hand and leading her to his bedroom.

Vanessa stared at her surroundings. It was a pretty plain room painted a deep blue color with a matching gray and blue sheet/comforter set on the large bed. It was exactly how she remembered it, though there was no longer a car bed or the piles of Legos all over the floor. There were a few pictures here and there, mostly of Lisa and a couple of himself and Mick. She purposely didn’t look at Leonard, her nerves were back in full force and she was stalling.

“C’mere,” he whispered as he took her hand and pulled her toward him. “There’s no need to be nervous.”

She allowed him to gather her into his arms, but she placed her hand on his chest before he could go any further, “Wait.”

“What’s wrong?” he asked as his face fell with confusion and mild concern.

“Nothing’s wrong, but” she paused, trying to think of the best way to phrase what she wanted to say.

“But?” he asked his face once again carefully neutral.

“But you never answered my question,” she said flatly as she looked up at him through her lashes, hoping to pull off an innocent, but seductive look.

“Which question?” he asked with a slight smirk. She was pretty sure he knew and he just wanted her to ask again.

“Do you want me, Leonard?” She could see something change in his eyes and he stared at her a moment before responding.

“Yes, Vanessa,” he whispered as he pushed her up against the wall by his bed. “I want you.” He bent his head to gently kiss her lips before brushing her hair behind her ear and out of the way. He moved his lips down her jaw to kiss and suck on her neck, eliciting a strangled moan from her. “I want you so bad. I’ve always wanted you, but watching you dance today, looking at me the way you did… I don’t know, something snapped.”

“Leonard,” she whispered, baring her neck to give him better access. She spread her legs to allow him to slide his thigh between hers. She briefly wondered if he could feel the wetness there, but he pulled back before she could think too much about it.

“Call me, Lenny,” he said, pressing his forehead against hers to look into her pale blue eyes. He claimed her lips again before she had a chance to reply, but it didn’t matter because he was kissing her and she could feel how bad he wanted her in his kiss and against her thigh.

“Lenny huh?” she mumbled against his lips. “Like when we were younger.”

“Yeah, V,” he said between kisses. His lips were soft, but demanding. His tongue brushed over her bottom lip. He coaxed her to open up, to let him in, and she did. As soon as she parted her lips she was drowning in him. Drowning in the sensation, the wintery smell of him and the feel of his hard body against her, it was overwhelming in the best way.

Vanessa couldn’t help but moan into the kiss. She wantonly pressed her body down against his thigh; she was so wet from the desire coursing through her she couldn’t help herself. It was too much and not enough all at once.

One of his hands slid under the hem of her shirt and up over her toned stomach to cup one ample breast and then the other. A shiver of desire ran through her body and his other hand griped her hip hard to keep her there.

“Lenny,” she moaned against his lips. “Lenny, please,” she could hear the desperation in her own voice, but she didn’t care. She was too far gone to worry and the smile he flashed her before crashing their lips back together told her everything she needed to know about what he thought of it. The hand at her hip slowly traced a line over the waistband of her pants. His long fingers lingered a moment before she felt them dip underneath the tight fabric, but still above her lace panties.

Lenny’s fingers quickly found her swollen clit and circled it gently as he kissed down her neck to her collarbone. She didn’t admit to him how many times she’s looked at his slim hands and long, capable fingers and imagined him doing exactly this. It was even better than she ever thought it could be, even though he’d only just begun to touch her and she was certain he could feel the wetness that already pooled there as he traced her most delicate parts. She felt his hard cock press harder into her thigh and she moaned again.

“I think we’re over dressed,” he whispered against her ear. “Don’t you?” The husky tone of his voice caused her to throb with desire. She nodded, unable to form words. He chuckled and moved away from her, pulling the hem of her shirt up and over her head. “Can I?” he asked, reaching around her to the clasp of her bra. She nodded again, letting him unclasp it and gasping as the cool air hit her over heated skin.

Lenny peeled off his own thermal and t-shirt before pressing Vanessa back up against the wall. He kissed her even harder than before, pressing his body flush against hers. He nipped and sucked at her lower lip sending shivers of pleasure down her spine. He moved slowly across her jaw and down her neck, sucking on her pulse point as his hands travelled up her stomach to cup and massage her breasts.

She moaned his name over and over as he sucked at her neck and she was sure there would be a mark there, but the thought of a visible reminder of this moment sent yet another jolt of electric desire up her spine. He grinned against her neck and bit over the now sensitive spot once more before continuing his path lower.

Lenny took one pert nipple into his mouth, sucking and nibbling, as he pinched the other between his fingers. He pulled back and blew, which made her nipple stiffen and spread goosebumps over her skin before he moved to the other and did the same thing. Vanessa couldn’t believe how good he was making her feel. This was not at all what she expected when she went home with him. She’d always heard he was a selfish lover, getting what he wanted and not offering much else.

In her distracted state Vanessa hadn’t seen Lenny drop to his knees and didn’t realize what was going on until she felt the cool air against her thighs and Lenny’s hot mouth on her pussy. He sucked gently at her clit before lapping at her wet folds, causing Vanessa’s legs to tremble. She had to steady herself with one hand against the wall while the other gripped Lenny’s shoulder.

“You’re fucking gorgeous, every part of you,” he whispered against her skin. She felt him smile against her before he began to press his tongue as deep inside her as he could.

“Lenny,” she gasped, doing her best to hold herself steady. “I can’t… I… I’m gonna…”

“That’s it, V, cum for me,” he said pulling off of her. His fingers circled over her clit as he stared up at her, she could see his pupils were blown with lust. “Wanna watch you come apart for me.” He traced his fingers down over her lips and gently pressed two inside as he took her clit between his lips and sucked hard. His talented fingers expertly found that sweet spot inside her making her moan even louder. He smirked as he ran his fingers over it again and again. As he was doing this his tongue lightly circled her clit.

The combination of his tongue and fingers mixed with the way he almost growled her nickname (the nickname he’d given her so many years ago, that only he called her) was all it took for her to tumble over the edge, cumming hard in his mouth.

“Fuck, Lenny, yes,” she yelled, throwing her head back and not even caring that it hit hard against the wall. “Right there, don’t stop.” She bucked her hips against him as he held her in place with one hand, letting her ride out her orgasm. She continued to moan incoherently until she finally slumped bonelessly against the wall. “That was…” she paused to catch her breath.

“Good?” he asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Amazing,” she sighed. She grinned down at him. No one had ever made her cum like that before. He smirked up at her, so she pulled him back up to kiss the smirk off his face. The taste of herself on his lips was as intoxicating as the kiss itself. It sent a flood of renewed desire straight between her legs.

Vanessa gasped as Lenny took hold of her legs, wrapping them around his waist and lifting her up. He carried her like that, still kissing her, to his bed. She could feel his hard, swollen cock pressed tightly against her. She couldn’t help pressing against him to get a better feel.

Lenny broke the kiss with a groan and laid her down, she loved the way he was taking his time to look at her, letting his eyes rake over every inch of her body like he was about to devour her.

“We’re not done yet,” he whispered, sliding off his pants and boxers. “I’ve got plans for us.”

“Promises, promises,” she teased with a Cheshire grin, watching as he bared himself for her. He was long and thick and so hard for her it made her ache to look at. She bit her lip and looked up as she spread her legs for him, letting him see how badly she still needed him.

Lenny moved closer, dropping his hand to grip his swollen cock, never taking his eyes off her. His breath ghosted over her skin as he slowly crawled up her body. He hovered over her and gently teased her already soaked slit.

“Please tell me you have something,” she groaned, unable to resist rubbing herself against him.

“I want to tell you no, so bad,” he whispered, pressing his forehead to hers and closing his eyes. “Because I want nothing more than to feel every inch of you, bare and mine.” He opened his eyes and she could have drowned in the passion and desire she saw there. He bit his lip and took a shuddering breath before continuing, “But I’ll be a _good boy_ for you.” He smirked as he reached into a drawer beside his bed and pulled out a condom.

“I would love to be _bad_ with you,” she groaned, letting the implications of his words sink in. The thought alone was enough to make her press up against him harder. “But we can’t.”

“I know,” he whispered. He closed his eyes again as he inhaled sharply. She briefly wondered what he was thinking, but quickly decided to take advantage of the situation.

Vanessa used his distraction to grab the condom out of his hand. She placed her other hand on his chest then began to drag it slowly down his body, admiring his muscles and ignoring the multitude of scars that marred his flesh. Now wasn’t the time to bring up the past. She kissed him hard as she took his cock, already leaking pre-cum, in her hand. She could have sworn she felt it throb and he groaned against her lips. She smirked at the reaction her touch pulled from him, she stroked him a few times, thoroughly enjoying the feel of his thick erection in her hand. As she continued to stroke him she tore the wrapper open with her teeth and slid the condom over him.

“I want you to take me,” she whispered into his ear as she guided his thick cock to her pussy. “Please. I need you.”

“Mine,” he growled as he gripped her waist tightly, not wasting any time as he pressed inside her, his thick cock stretched her open at an excruciatingly slow pace.

“All yours,” she moaned breathily as she gripped his shoulders tight and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper inside. She could feel him throbbing inside her as he bottomed out. His breath hitched as he held himself still, letting her get used to being so stretched.

“Fuck,” he whispers. “You’re so tight.” Vanessa nods and presses her hips up against him again, urging him to move.

“Fuck me,” she mewled as she writhed against him. He let out a long breath as he finally started to rock against her. Slowly at first, only pulling out partially, moving faster and harder as he built a rhythm.

His cock filled her so deliciously, she felt almost as if he was about to split her in two. It teetered on that fine line between pain and pleasure that is oh, so good and she moaned, loud and wantonly, for him, for more, for everything. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders, using them for leverage as her hips met his, thrust for thrust, gaining momentum together. It was hot and raw and everything she ever needed and so much better because it’s with _Lenny._

Lenny, who she never thought would think of her, much less want her, was moaning for her. Her nickname was on his lips, as he moaned and growled for her, this was all for her and she was finding it hard to believe, and even harder to concentrate on anything but the feeling of him buried deep inside her.

“Mine,” he repeated, ripping her from her inner thoughts as he found a steady rhythm. His hands drifted up and down her body, touching every inch of bare skin he could reach as he moaned softly in her ear. “All mine. V, you’re all mine. Fuck, I can’t believe you’re finally mine. I’m gonna take such good care of you, my V. Fuck… the things I wanna do to you…” She gasped as he moaned for her, all for her. She was overwhelmed by how his voice had changed, by how he was consumed with lust, all because of her. He sucked and bit at her neck and she knew he was leaving bright red love bites along the pale skin of her neck and chest. He was marking her as his and she loved it.

“Lenny!” she screamed on the verge of another earth shattering orgasm already. His cock and his words did things to her that she never even imagined were possible. He felt amazing and all she wanted was more. “Please, I…” he nodded and redoubled his efforts, moving faster and harder than she even thought possible. So close, she felt like she was on the verge of exploding, the fire inside of her built and roiled as she balanced on the edge.

“Cum for me, V,” he gasped. “Wanna feel you cum all over my fucking cock.”  That was all it took for her vision to white out and her body to convulse harder than she ever felt before. She clung to him with her legs and arms and moaned just his name over and over as her pussy pulsed around him and drenched the sheets beneath them.

“Lenny! Lenny, _fuck_ , so good.” She couldn’t form a complete sentence as she scratched her nails down his back, leaving marks of her own on his body as wave after wave of pleasure wracked her body. She gasped for breath as her body stilled beneath him. It was the most intense orgasm she’d ever had in her life and she had to take a moment to come down before she started to move with him again.

“Lenny,” she moaned. Her body was so sensitive that every time he pulled out and pushed back in it was like another mini orgasm, the fire inside that had quelled as she came down was quickly rebuilding in intensity.

“You like that, V?” he asked. “Does my cock feel good inside you?”

“Lenny!” she yelled again. “Lenny, it’s too much! I can’t… _FUCK!”_ Her second orgasm took her with such force she couldn’t help but arch up into him, burying his cock deeper inside her hot, soaking wet pussy.

“Yes, V, _fuck,”_ he swore. “You look amazing like this, screaming my name as you cum all over my cock. Fuck you’re gorgeous.”

His face was tight and Vanessa stared longingly into his eyes. She wanted to see him come apart for her, too. After a few minutes he blew out a breath and shifted slightly, throwing one of her legs over his shoulder, making her clench tighter around him. His thrusts slowed and became slightly erratic like he might be on the edge, but his face was still tight with concentration.

“Lenny?” she asked, looking up at him with some concern.

“Fuck! I’m sorry, V,” he growled in frustration as he collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. “I can’t… Not with a condom on.” He pulled out gently and rolled off of her, covering his face with his hands.

“Shh,” she whispered. “It’s ok.” She pulled his hands from his face and smiled down at him diabolically. She kissed a line from his lips to his stomach, looking up at him as she peeled off the condom and tossed it to the side, sucking his still hard cock into her mouth.

“Fuck yes, V,” he gasped as she took just the head in her mouth. She bobbed there for a moment before slowly working her way down his shaft. She looked up at him and smiled like the devil around his cock. Her lips stretch wide around his thickness as she watched his face contort with pleasure.

She kept eye contact with him as she swallowed him down until her nose was pressed up against his body. One hand massaged his thigh while the other gently cupped and massaged his balls. She couldn’t get enough of the taste of him or the delicious noises that fell from his lips as she devoured him. It wasn’t long before a flick of her tongue over a particularly sensitive area followed by her taking him all the way down her throat had him gasping for air and digging his fingers into her shoulders.

“You look so fucking good with your lips wrapped around my cock, V,” he growled, staring down at her intently. “So beautiful for me. Fuck… not gonna last…” She felt him try to move her off of him, but she held herself still and smiled around him as her tongue felt every pulse and throb of his cock. He choked out a loud moan and came forcefully down her throat, mumbling incoherently as he held her there. She swallowed every drop he had to give as she watched him come apart beautifully above her.

With a final moan he threw his head back against the pillow before reaching down to pull her up into his arms and kiss her. She happily kissed him back and hoped in the back of her mind that he meant what he said about this being more than a one-time thing.

After a few moments of kissing, Vanessa pulled back and noticed it was nearly dark. With a groan she sat herself up and stood to collect her clothes. She felt his eyes boring into her as she dressed.

“Really should be getting home,” she whispered in the too quiet room. “It’s getting late.”

“Yeah,” he replied, getting up himself. “I suppose so, wouldn’t want anyone to worry about you.” He pulled a pair of sweatpants on quickly and opened the door for her. She walked back through the house, smiling as she once again felt his hand on her lower back.

Lenny handed her her backpack and opened the front door for her, his smile was tight and she wasn’t sure if she should say anything, try to kiss him good-bye, or just go. Not wanting to startle him or worse, be rejected if this was only a one-time thing she opted to just go.

“See you at school,” she said with a tight smile to match his own and turned to walk outside.

“Wait,” he said, grabbing her wrist before she could walk out the door. She shot a confused look at him, but waited for him to say what he needed to say.

“You ok?” she asked after a moment of him just staring at her, a funny little smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

“I don't do feelings,” he sighed. “Not well anyway, but I want to try.  I want to see where this goes.” That… was most unexpected, but she certainly wasn’t against the idea, quite the opposite really.

Vanessa didn’t even try to hide the smile it brought to her face. She let him see how happy his admission made her. She kissed him gently and nodded at him with a smirk, “Fine by me, Lenny. I’ll be around.”

“Be seeing you, V,” he returned the smirk full force as he watched her turn and walk down the driveway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And I’ve gone off the deep end. Feeling very insecure about this one and I’m pretty sure Leonard is completely OOC (but its AU so that ok right? I hope.) Comments are love so please, love me?


End file.
